


That Explains Some Stuff

by voidfoxstarlight



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Gen, aphobia tw, jon listens to the tape where melanie outs him, this one isnt happy and it doesnt get resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/voidfoxstarlight
Summary: He’s not completely oblivious to uni gossip or office politics. He knows how people talk about him.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	That Explains Some Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wasn't going to post this here because it's so short, but it's gotten almost 200 notes since I posted it on tumblr 4 hours ago, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jon listens to the tape. Of course he does—he listens to all the tapes. But this one, more than any of the ones full of sickening stories of nightmare fuel, makes his stomach clench.

He rewinds the tape and presses play again.

 _“…according to Georgie, Jon_ doesn’t _.”_

_“Like, at all?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Pause. “Yeah, that does explain some stuff.”_

Jon hits pause and pinches the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up his face.

He doesn’t have the energy for this. Not this one thing, this one shitty little thing on top of everything else. Doesn’t matter, really, in the grand scheme of things. He doesn’t have the energy for this. But there’s already a sour feeling crawling into his chest like bile up his throat.

Somehow, miraculously, he’s never been outed before. People talk, people suspect, but no one’s ever said anything flat out. No one ever _knew_ aside from Georgie and his small circle of friends from uni. Even without the actual outing, though, he’s familiar with the feeling that comes with hearing others pass judgement. 

He’s not completely oblivious to uni gossip or office politics. He knows how people talk about him. Prudish Jon, who doesn’t drink and who wears frumpy sweater vests and who gets awkward at any mention of sex. _Yeah, that does explain some stuff._

He takes out his phone and stares at Georgie’s contact info. If he were a braver person, he’d confront her about it, ask her what she thought gave her the right to share that information with someone who doesn’t even like him.

But he’s not a braver person.

He ejects the tape and drops it into the bin beside his desk.


End file.
